


Fishing For a Good Time In the Rebellion

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Finger Sucking, Gillplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Multi, Nipple Play, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Psionic Bondage, Psionics, Quadrant Vacillation, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus gets drunk and gets ideas. They work out well for him.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman, Orphaner Dualscar/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer, Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless | The Sufferer, The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	Fishing For a Good Time In the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkycat413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/gifts).



> I am so happy to reveal my fic for Bucket Swap! There were some great prompts but I went with this option because damn do I love these three together lol. Any excuse to bring more of it into the world.

Cronus threw back his head, downing the rest of the moonshine. In his time he’d experienced plenty of boozes—fine wines, expensive champagne, spirits that had been aged for longer than he’d been alive—but there was something special about drink made and shared in a rebel camp during a brief reprieve.

Then again he’d had a good amount already, so the booze was probably doing all the talking here.

Definitely tipsy, teetering towards drunk, Cronus spotted Kankri’s head bobbing around the crowd. A warmth spread through him—booze, love, pity, or maybe all three, who knew. Mostly that warmth went to his nook, so.

He winked at the group he’d been drinking with who cheered him on as he ambled off towards his pale-flushed moirail. He caught Kankri by himself out at the edge of camp. Cronus snuck up behind him, throwing his arms around Kankri’s midsection and nuzzling against his neck.

“If I said your body vwas beautiful vwould you hold it against me? Or on top of me? If I mention your hot bulge—“

“Ah, and I was just wondering to myself how drunk you were. That answers that.”

“‘M fine. Just lost in your beauty.”

Kankri snorted.

“Alright, time to get you lying down.”

“Howvevwer you vwant me, beautiful.”

Kankri turned, putting hands on Cronus’ hips. Delighted, he surged forward and pressed their lips together. Or maybe smashed was a better term, Cronus missing his target and getting the corner of Kankri’s mouth. Kankri simply eased him back, papping his cheek as Cronus whined.

“Sorry, dear, but you’re far too drunk right now for me to do anything more than get you to our little hut. Come along.”

Kankri turned Cronus around and locked their elbows together. Cronus didn’t put up a fight as he was led off, leaning heavily against Kankri and lavishing him with compliments that Kankri only hummed at. He tried to get a little handsy, squeezing Kankri’s grubscars through the tight material of his formfitting full-bodied tights but that just got his hand slapped away.

They reached the hut and Kankri pulled back the hanging skin acting as door, ushering Cronus in. Instead Cronus winked and told him, “Followv me and you vwon’t regret it, lovwe.”

Chuckling, Kankri slapped his ass and shooed him inside.

“Absolutely incorrigible, Cronus. I’ll come check up on you in a bit. I’d say behave yourself, but it would be quite unfair of me to expect too much from you, especially with as much as you’ve drunken.”

Cronus gave him another, salacious wink before finally sauntering in. Thankfully Kankri dropped the hanging before he saw Cronus stumble over nothing.

Mituna was in there already, spread out on their pile with an arm thrown over his eyes and chest slowly rising and falling. Well, if Kankri wasn’t going to give him attention this was just as good. Cronus was never one to ignore the opportunity to mess with his kismesis.

Tiptoeing over to the pile, Cronus picked up the cup resting on the floor beside it. Water, probably placed there by the ever thoughtful Kankri. He really was so sweet. Time to use that to his advantage.

Cronus had a bag of things from his travels before joining the rebellion, and in this collection was an East Alternian sauce that was quite spicy. Tasty if your palette was into those flavors, which Mituna’s was not. He took a generous gulp of water, leaving a third behind, then poured in a bit of the liquid. There was a lopsided grin on his face as he swished the drink around.

Mituna was still soundly sleeping. He looked rather peaceful, actually. Pale stirrings tugged at his pumpbiscuit, but stronger was the adoring hatred. So Cronus used a foot to nudge his side. It had no affect. Rolling his eyes then immediately regretting it as the edges of the room spun just a bit, Cronus dipped his fingers in the concoction and splashed Mituna in the face. His nose scrunched up. Cronus did it again with even more coating his fingers and finally got the result he wanted, Mituna flailing himself into a sitting position where he glared distrustfully at Cronus who only smiled back innocently.

“Didn’t mean to splash you, dear, just stumbled.”

Mituna snorted.

“Drunken dumbass.”

“Here, Kankri said to drink up.”

A flicker of affection crossed Mituna’s face as he took the cup. Cronus just watched with growing delight as he took a sip, face quickly contorting as he spat it back out. Then with exaggerated movements he fanned his mouth, tongue sticking out.

“What the fuck!”

Cronus threw his head back with uproarious laughter that filled the hut. Maybe it was the booze, but it really was hilarious to fuck with Mituna even in little ways. Just a pity he hadn’t taken a more generous drink.

“Oh you fucking _brat_.”

That was his only warning before psionics surrounded his body. Cronus put up a weak struggle, more for show than any real attempt to free himself; after all, this was exactly what he wanted.

In an instant Cronus was pushed to his knees, hands folded behind his back, chin lifted which forced him to stare up at Mituna as he leaned forward. There was a familiar, dangerous glint to his mismatched eyes that made heat coil in Cronus’ gut. He flashed Mituna a challenging grin full of fangs.

“You’re just asking for it tonight, fishdick.”

“Maybe, but I’d nevwer expect much from you.”

The corner of Mituna’s mouth twitched. Cronus’ nook clenched in anticipation.

Mituna reached down with his actual hands to pluck open Cronus’ pants; Cronus might have instinctually tried to raise his hips to meet him, but the psionics kept him still. After that it was all psionics stripping Cronus down, contorting him to Mituna’s will. When Cronus was bare, clothes strewn carelessly around the hut, Mituna forced him up against a wall, hands above his head and ass jutted out.

Cronus’ fins flicked as Mituna came over, blowing on his left one. He gripped Cronus’ hips none-too-gently, fingers pressing into his flesh in a deliciously rough manner, and pressed his groin flush to Cronus’ ass.

“Bet you’ll be begging in ten minutes.”

“I see the booze has givwen you confidence. Nowv if only you could earn it.”

Mituna pulled back and slapped his ass. Cronus bit back a moan.

He didn’t let up, peppering Cronus’ ass and thighs with sharp strikes. Cronus found it very hard to stay silent, especially when Mituna paused to run sharp clawtips along his heated skin.

“Ehehehe, your fat ass is perfect.”

“Vwe all admire in others vwhat vwe don’t havwe ourselvwes.”

Mituna grabbed his asscheeks roughly as he growled, “You little fucking douchebag.”

Cronus couldn’t hold back his groan. Damn, his nook was already slick. Which Mituna noticed, a hand trailing between his thighs to tease a finger between his lips. Cronus wanted to buck against the touch, but psionics held him in place.

“Bulgeslut,” Mituna snickered.

Cronus opened his mouth to retort but Mituna quickly pulled out of his nook and shoved his fingers in there. If he was just a bit more on the sober side Cronus might have had enough pride to not immediately suck his pre-slurry clean off, but he wasn’t and he did. If nothing else he had the satisfaction of hearing Mituna’s sharp inhale. Now that was the type of appreciation Cronus craved.

“This was a good idea,” Mituna decided. “Puts your mouth to a much better use.”

Keeping his fingers in Cronus’ mouth, he stepped to the side and lifted his other hand. It came back down sharply on Cronus’ ass, staying there for a moment before striking again in basically the same spot. Mituna kept up that slow and steady pace, moving around Cronus’ ass and thighs while making sure each hit overlapped with the previous one. Eyes having fallen shut, Cronus moaned and chittered around Mituna’s fingers, relishing the hot pain.

Enjoying himself, Mituna snickered and teased Cronus with each stroke. He pumped his fingers in and out of Cronus’ mouth, mindless of all those sharp fangs, and called him things like a pretty bulgeslut and his favorite bulgewarmer. It made Cronus keen, fins wiggling delightedly.

Finally Mituna’s hand stilled, fingers splayed out across his ass and thumb idly rubbing circles on sore skin. Cronus was breathing hard, slurry dripping down his leg from a needy, aching nook. Of course that didn’t go unnoticed. While he finally pulled his fingers out slowly to run down his chest, leaving a sticky trail of spit, his other dipped between his thighs. Cronus groaned as Mituna pushed his legs further apart to get better access to his nook. He rubbed along his nook lips, a careful claw pressing against the delicate flesh but not scratching.

“I hope you’re going to do more than just amuse yourself dowvn there,” Cronus griped.

Mituna’s answer was another snicker as suddenly he started slapping Cronus’ nook. He cursed, forehead pressing against the wall.

“Sorry, were you saying something? Couldn’t hear you over the sounds of your nook begging me to keep going.”

A particularly sharp strike landed across his lips and Cronus clicked in a mixture of indignation and arousal.

Mituna gave his nook a few more smacks, softer but by no means soft, before wiggling a long digit between his tender lips. Cronus bit his tongue to keep from begging. Then Mituna’s mouth was on his gills, tongue lapping as he sucked. A groan escaped him.

It was such a stark and pleasant change. Even as his finger pumped in and out, igniting a fresh wave of sensitivity, Cronus craved more. Psionics still kept him from bucking, but he could turn his head, angling in such a way that he could get a good glimpse of Mituna without jostling him off his gills.

“So glad you’re havwing fun. Nowv iof only I could say the same about myself. Maybe if you called Kankri in here for a lesson on howv to please someone.”

“Asshole,” Mituna chuckled before dragging his tongue across his gills and making Cronus shiver.

“Fetishist,” Cronus shot back, voice turning into a groan as Mituna shoved another finger inside him.

“You know, that’s rich coming from a brat like you who only cares about his own pleasure.”

“Not true. I care about your _dis_ pleasure.”

With a growl Mituna pulled back, heading for the pile and psionics levitate Cronus with him. He settled down at the edge, legs spread, and lowered Cronus between them. Cronus felt the crackle of energy lessen around him, but didn’t move as Mituna reached out, cupping his chin and rubbing a thumb across his bottom lip.

“Come on, you pretty fishfuck, show me how well you can really use your mouth instead of just annoying me.”

Part of Cronus wanted to continue annoying him, actually, but then Mituna was shimmying clothes off his gangly frame and, well, those twin bulges twining around each other was too delectable a sight to pass up. He leaned forward, gripping Mituna’s thighs, and gazed up at him as his tongue darted out, licking the base. Mituna sighed, one hand holding onto Cronus’ left horn, resting but not pushing.

He mouthed along the writhing bulges, working slowly up and up until reaching the eager tips. Then he opened his mouth wide and let them slither inside. They crowded in, and Cronus had to grip their bases to keep them from going right down his throat. While they were on the thin and lanky side—much like the rest of Mituna—he didn’t need them making themselves at home in his swallowtube. Still too tipsy for deep throating.

Relaxing his jaw and guarding his teeth since he wasn’t feeling like dealing with the outcome if he nicked Mituna, Cronus got to work. He gazed up at Mituna from the tops of his eyes, vindicated as he melted back against the pile, a pleased trill starting up. It was always gratifying, the way he could render Mituna like this, especially after all his talk. At his core he was a simple psionic who just wanted his bulge sucked well—which was one of Cronus’ many talents.

It didn’t take long to really get Mituna worked up, bulges twisting and undulating around. Cronus squeezed their bases, chuckling as Mituna groaned and tightened his grip around Cronus’ horn, other hand digging into the pile. His head fell back, eyes closed, and Cronus knew he was close. He could easily pick up speed, take his bulges fully in and push Mituna over the edge. The question was whether he wanted to. It could be fun to keep pushing his buttons, after all.

His decision was made for him by the sound of the hide being pushed aside and an amused voice speaking up.

“My, and here I was afraid I’d come in here and wake you two. Now I don’t feel so bad.”

Cronus could hear Kankri’s gentle footsteps as he came over to them, stoping beside Cronus and ruffling his hair. Cronus leaned into the touch with a happy trill that made Mituna’s breath hitch.

“Hey, Kankri,” Mituna greeted with a strained swallow. “What’s up?”

“Besides your bulges?” Kankri teased. “Well, I knew how _affected_ Cronus got with the whiskey, and I know how you are, with whiskey and in general, and thought I might as well have another drink and join you two. Did not realize you’d already be quite underway without me.”

“Can you blame me when fishfuck over here is such an eager bulgeslut?”

Kankri hummed, hand trailing to Cronus’ horns. He stopped at the one Mituna was gripping and shooed his hand away.

“I can, actually,” he finally chirped. “Cronus, stop now, please.”

Even with the polite speech there was a firm undertone that instantly had Cronus obeying. He pulled back, tongue dragging along Mituna’s bulges as he took them out of his mouth—complete with an exaggerated pop.

Groaning petulantly Mituna threw his head back, then an arm over his crackling eyes.

“Come on, Kankri, I was so close!”

“Truly the worst tragedy to ever befall you, I’m sure. I’ve spoiled Mituna, haven’t I, Cronus dear?”

“It’s just in your nature,” Cronus replied, leaning forward on Mituna’s leg and pursing his lips hopefully. With a fond roll of his pretty eyes Kankri tilted his chin up with a finger and placed a soft kiss on them.

Unfortunately it was brief, but when Kankri pulled back there was suddenly the rim of a bottle pressed to his lips in his place. Cronus took a drink, relishing in the familiar burn as the whiskey filled his mouth and traveled down his throat, settling in his chest. Then Kankri took the bottle away and had Mituna drink some, as well. All smiles, Kankri gave a quick kiss to the corner of Mituna’s lips and moved back a step.

“Darling, come up into Mituna’s lap. There’s a good boy, thank you.”

As soon as Cronus was straddling Mituna’s lap, hand holding back the bulges desperately seeking out pleasure, Kankri rewarded him with another kiss. Slower this time, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“You’re always so good for me, Cronus.”

Kankri scratched at his hornbeds and he made a keening sound.

“Mm, I think you should keep using your mouth, dear, you are so very good at it.”

Kankri guided him down to Mituna’s chest and he got the hint, taking Mituna’s nipple into his mouth and sucking. He chittered, hand tangling back in Cronus’ hair.

“See? And after all your complaining.”

“Yeah, yeah, you always have the best ideas.”

“That, yes, but less sarcastic.”

Pulling back Cronus started, “Well, if you’re not enjoying it—“

“I’m not complaining, fuck you both,” Mituna hurriedly assured, pushing his head back down.

Smirking, Cronus swirled his tongue around Mituna’s hard nipple a moment before taking it back into his mouth. Here he wasn’t as careful with his teeth, letting them graze skin. Mituna let out a steady trill. Later he’d have to tease him about being such a predictable pain slut.

Right now, though, his mind momentarily stopped as delicate fingers ran up his spine. He shivered under Kankri’s touch, chittering when he reached his neck and immediately started rubbing.

“You really are so good with your mouth, Cronus. Mituna looks like he could pail from just this.”

Mituna whined, hips suddenly jerking, and Cronus realized Kankri had reached between them to fondle his writhing bulges. His hand was so hot against Cronus’ stomach, and he craved that heat pressed against him fully.

“Desperate little things, aren’t these. They’re going to have to wait their turn, though, but it’ll be well worth the wait. First, I think you should be rewarded for being so good, Cronus.”

“I like rewvards,” Cronus remarked around the nipple in his mouth.

Kankri just chuckled.

Cronus whined when his hand left his head, only for an imploring finger to touch the top his nook lips. There was no hesitation as Cronus shifted, granting Kankri access which he readily took, pressing inside Cronus as far as his finger could. He moaned, sucking harder on Mituna’s nipple. Cronus had to stop himself from biting down as Kankri wiggled another finger beside it.

“Both of you are such pretty sights,” Kankri complimented, twisting his fingers around and making Cronus jerk his hips. “Cronus, would you like to take us both at once?”

A chirp escaped him before he could give any dignified response. Instead of mocking him for once, Mituna answered with his own chirp that Cronus could feel from the hand splayed out on his chest.

Giving a low chuckle Kankri said, “I thought you two might like that. Let me just make sure you’re ready for us, dear.”

With that he stretched his fingers apart. Cronus let out a groaning chitter, pulling back from Mituna’s nipple only to go to the other one soon as he’d caught his breath. Tenderly he traced it with his tongue and fang tips alike as his other hand came up to massage the one he’d released.

Kankri kept up a steady stream of praise for them both as he kept stretching Cronus. It was getting hard for him to concentrate, pleasure pooling in his nook until he was more just warming Mituna’s nipple with his mouth rather than sucking.

Finally Kankri pulled out, shooshing Cronus’ whine with his clean hand, only to step behind him and press his slick fingers to the entrance of his wastechute. Cronus breathed sharply through his nose, fins wiggling out, as Kankri eased both fingers inside of him. He paused about every half an inch, cooing at how good Cronus was for him. When they were in all the way Kankri began pumping in and out. Cronus sighed, forgetting about Mituna’s nipples and resting his cheek against his chest. Mituna didn’t seem to mind, one hand stroking along the back of his neck and top of his spine as the other scratched between his horns, small sparks jumping along the chitin teasingly.

“I think that’s fine, don’t you, Cronus dear? Are you ready for us?”

“Ages ago.”

Kankri and Mituna both laughed. Cronus might have been offended if he weren’t so turned on and if he couldn’t hear the fondness in their voices.

They sat him up, Kankri steadying his hips as Mituna guiding his jumping bulges to his nook. The pair needed little goading, wiggling inside as far as they could go. Then Kankri eased him further forward, letting them get flush inside him.

His bulges wasted no time in making themselves at home, dancing and twisting about in victory. Soothing fingers stroked his hips as Cronus adjusted, a chitter that he couldn’t quit having started up.

After a moment there was a hot wetness pressing at his wastechute. Cronus trilled encouragingly and Kankri pressed inside of him. He wasn’t exactly quick, not simply slamming inside of Cronus, but he didn’t stop until he’d bottomed out with a groan, pressing his forehead to the back of Cronus’s head between the sharp tips of his horns.

Cronus closed his eyes and reveled in all the sensations—being so stuffed he was sure not another inch could get in there, the weak psionics dancing across his horns, Kankri gripping his hips tightly, the hand Mituna moved to his gills, fingertips brushing across the slits. Impossible to concentrate on anything else, easy to get lost in. Which he gladly did, purring and trilling as both his partners rocked against him, bulges undulating inside him. While Mituna’s thrashed with an energy that was enviable and nearly overpowering, Kankri’s single, fatter bulge squirmed more conservatively in the tighter space but with no less enthusiasm.

Kankri matched his purr as he traced a fin with his tongue. Cronus shivered, leaning back against him. As though jealous, Mituna surged forward to nip at the front of his exposed neck. Not drawing blood, just teasing, just making sure Cronus didn’t forget about him. Cronus tangled a hand in his hair around one of Mituna’s smaller horns, yanking to reassure him. Well, and because Cronus did enjoy the aroused hiss that elicited.

Pleasure built up fast. His genebladder begged to spill, but he tried to hold out as long as he could. Thankfully Mituna was the first to pail, letting out a choked sound as blindingly hot slurry filled his nook. It was enough to push Cronus over the edge, as well, clenching around the now-slowed bulges as his seedflap greedily soaked in all the slurry it could.

Breathing heavy, Kankri tilted him forward against Mituna who had slumped back against the pile and rocked his hips both harder and faster, bulge twitching erratically. Soon enough he was spilling, too, slurry overflowing and dripping down his thighs.

Sated, they all stayed there a moment breathing in the after sex pheromones and recovering. Cronus was tucked under Mituna’s chin, fins giving tired little flicks as puffs of Kankri’s breath tickled them.

“My, you two really do make this revolution fun,” he chuckled after a minute.

“You’re vwelcome.”

Kankri let out a fond sigh, reaching up to weakly stroke Cronus’ cheek. He leaned into the touch.

“Absolutely incorrigible, the both of you.”

“You love it,” Mituna shot back happily.

“I never claimed to have good taste.” With a groan Kankri pushed himself up, bulge slipping out of Cronus. “It won’t do any good to let this set. I’ll get us cleaned up, dears.”

Mituna hummed in response, arms tightening around Cronus who snuggled closer. Just as Cronus was thinking that he possibly wouldn’t mind the stickiness clinging to him, far too pleased and tired to care, Kankri was back with a warm washcloth and making them both move so he could clean them up properly. Cronus didn’t fight it too much, especially with the way Kankri gently stroked his sides as he ran the washcloth over his body.

When he was done Kankri made them take a few swigs of water, stroking their hair as they both obeyed. Then they all settled back in the pile with Cronus in the middle, Kankri pulling a large blanket over them. He had one arm extended, Cronus and Mituna resting their heads on it, while he rested the other across their waists. Mituna meanwhile idly played with Cronus’ hair, eyes half-lidded and smile tugging on his lips. Cronus chirped contently, which his partners both mirrored, and soon enough drifted off feeling all around very victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to have sex, probably have something better as a door than a hanging animal skin, but hey sometimes you have to make do. 
> 
> Happy 12th Perigee's Eve!


End file.
